


put a ring on it

by UntitledAlsoUnknown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntitledAlsoUnknown/pseuds/UntitledAlsoUnknown
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr prompt, this oneshot has gotten bigger than I intended."@shehadtodoittoem Lena makes Kara a ring with anti-kryptonite technology. It works great and it’s really small so no one suspects a thing.But of course someone photographed Lena giving the ring to Kara and now everyone thinks they’re engaged so they just have to pretend to be, those are the rules."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 43
Kudos: 460





	1. Chapter 1

Lena opened the door to Noonan’s, excited to see Kara. She played with the red box in her pocket. The box wasn’t anything special to her. It was expensive, but only because the ring she had originally ordered had come encased in it. The box was a dark maroon, the polished wood gleaming when she took it out of her pocket. Her hands sweat around it a little bit. Lena smiled to herself. Kara was going to love it.

Lena had spent weeks working with the hologram replication of Brainy’s Legion ring. That ring was amazing, and she had bribed him with eternal free advice on his Nia situation. Future technology packed into the ring allowed Brainy to fly, protected his mind, and shielded him from a number of other attacks. She had known that she could make a similar ring for Kara, if only she could learn about the Legion ring. It had taken her almost six months to create a scanner strong enough to analyze the ring, and another two months to get her shield technology packed into an inconspicuous for Kara, but she had done it. 

Lena saw Kara waiting at their regular table at Noonan’s. The Super looked up as soon as Lena put her hand on the door. She knew Kara could hear her approaching. It was probably the heels. Lena considered working on new sound dampening technology to see if Kara’s ears could defeat her inventions. She’d consider it later. 

  
“Lena, hi!” Kara popped up out of the booth and threw her arms around Lena. “How are you?”  
  
Kara let go and looked at Lena, waiting for her answer. “I’m doing great. I’m super excited.”  
  
“About what? Your heart is beating like crazy!” Kara let go of Lena, letting her hands rest gently on her friend’s arms, an easy smile on her face.  
  
Lena filed that heartbeat information away. She could walk softly and try to silence her heels, but she couldn’t silence her heart. Lena waved Kara away. “Sit down, sit down.” She slid into the booth and looked out the window. The sun was shining over National City. Lena could see cars speeding by through the picture window. Kara slid across from Lena and waited. Kara’s knee shook under the table. Lena smiled, ignoring Kara’s impatience. “Lena!”   
  
Lena looked at Kara just as the waiter appeared. “Hello ladies, welcome to Noonan’s.” He trailed off as he looked at them, then began again. “Lena, Kara, hey!” Kara beamed at being recognized. “Do you know what you’d like?”   
  
Kara’s smile got wider, if that was at all possible. She started listing off the majority of the Noonan’s menu, and Lena smiled at her while she waited. Kara looked at Lena and took a guess at what Lena would like. She was right. She was always right. Lena nodded at the waiter as he checked with her. He took the menus he’d set on the table with him, leaving them alone. Lena smiled when he left. “You’re getting good at that.”  
  
“Well, I just think of what the healthiest item on the menu is, and if I would like it. If the answer to the first question is yes and the second is no, then I know it’s for you.”  
  
Lena reached across the table and patted Kara’s hand. “You’re sweet.”  
  
“Oh, I know.” Kara did a quick little bounce in her seat. “So what do you have to tell me?”  
  
“It’s not so much something to tell as it is something to give.”  
  
“A gift? What is it?” Kara clapped, and Lena thought her cheeks would crack from smiling. She always felt like this with Kara around, and she felt like her heart might explode.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
Kara leaned closer to the table. “Lena, if you don’t tell me right now, I’m going to x-ray you and find out what you’re hiding.”  
  
Lena’s cheeks turned bright red. “You could do that, and for the love of god please do not, but I have protected your gift with lead because I didn’t want you to see it on accident or on purpose.”  
Kara’s cheeks heated up. “Okay, give me the gift!”  
  
Lena stood up by the side of the table to grab her coat. The ring box was tucked into her pocket, and she regretted having hung the jacket up on the booth. She took the small box and tried to hide it in her hand, concealking the burnished wood. The box was probably worth a grand alone, but she was likely going to recycle it, so why not put Kara’s gift in it? It felt heavy in her hand. Lena set it on the table and looked at Kara.  
  
“Leeeena, what is it?”  
  
“This?” Lena left the box on the table and stared at it. “It’s a box.”  
  
“What’s in the box?”  
  
“Okay, I got you something. Well, I didn’t get you something, I made you something.” Lena took a deep breath. “I’ve spent time with Brainy, and I was fascinated with his Legion ring and all it can do. So, I made you one.” Lena opened the box, turned it to face Kara, and offered it to her on her palm.  
  
“Lena, it’s beautiful!” Kara didn’t touch it, like she was afraid. She covered her mouth instead.  
  
“It’s made of Nth metal, so it’s almost indestructible. You might be able to break it if you wanted and really tried, so don't try.” Lena took the delicate golden ring and held it up. “I didn’t want it to be too conspicuous, but I did want to make it special for you.”  
  
Kara looked up from the ring and beamed at Lena, her eyes shining. “Lena, I don’t understand.”  
  
Lena leaned in and whispered, “It’s a kryptonite shield. It will stop the effects of green and red kryptonite!”  
  
Kara’s eyes lit up and she squealed. “No way!”  
  
“Way!” Lena held the ring delicately. “Brainy’s ring helps him fly, but you can already fly, so I figured this was the next best thing.” Lena looked back up at Kara. “Try it on?”  
  
“Yes! Please, do me the honors.” Kara reached towards Kara with her left hand, and Lena slid the ring onto Kara’s ring finger.  
  
“Does it fit?”  
  
“Perfectly!” Kara looked down at the ring and looked back at Lena, her eyes welling with tears. “You engraved it?”  
  
“I did. It says-“  
  
“El Mayarah in Kryptonian. Lena, I-“ Kara wiped away a tear. “I’m so-“ She choked up and simply stood up, arms open.  
  
Lena slid back out of the booth and stepped into Kara’s waiting arms. “It’s just to help keep you safe. It makes so much more sense for you to wear a small shield rather than the huge one on your suit.”  
  
“Thank you so much. I can’t say thank you enough.”  
  
The waited cleared his throat as he showed up with their food. The women stepped back, giving him room and getting to their meals.

  


Lena sat in her office the next day, smiling as she checked her emails. Jess came in, read off a few notes, and at the end of her, “Good morning” spiel sad, “So, did you see the National City paper today?”  
  
Lena didn’t look up from her computer. There was an important email glaring at her, sent from a Japanese businessman who probably expected an immediate response. “Which one?”  
  
“All of them?” Jess unceremoniously dropped four different papers on Lena’s desk. They were all turned to the society page, except for the National City Enquirer, which had a picture of Lena and Kara hugging on the front page under the loud headline ‘LUTHOR PROPOSES TO DANVERS; DANVERS ACCEPTS!’  
  
All the air whooshed out of Lena’s lungs. “Oh.” She tried to breathe, but the air didn’t come. “Oh, no.”  
  
“Is this not good news?” Jess looked confused.  
  
“No, it’s great news. Jess, I have to make a call.”  
  
“Of course, Miss Luthor.” Jess left the room.  
  
Lena waited for the door to click closed and picked up her phone. It rang before she could dial Kara. “Hello?”  
“So, we’re getting married!” Kara’s voice was sunshine on the other end of the line. “I wish you’d told me, I would have looked more surprised in the photos.”  
  
“Kara-“  
  
“So, how are we going to play this? You want me to break up with you and be the bad guy?” Kara laughed. “Press release correcting the story?”  
  
Lena’s mouth opened without her permission. “What if we just go with it?”

  



	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean?” Kara asked quietly. “Just go with it?”  
  
“Well, I’m just thinking,” Lena paused, and Kara waited. “What are we supposed to say? ‘Hey, my best friend is a superhero and I made something to protect her, you saw us, and now I want to ruin her secret identity.” Lena tapped her fingers on the desk, trying to think her way through this. How did she do this without it turning into a scandal?  
  
“Oh, Rao, you’re right.” Kara laughed. “I’m not really trying to give out my identity.”  
  
“Exactly.” Lena sighed. “I’m sorry this happened. I mean, we could just say it was all a mistake, maybe? Just tell people they’re idiots?” Lena paused. “If we did that, they would just think we’re lying and watch us closely anyways.” Lena sighed again, heavier this time. _Why didn’t you just give it to her in private?_  
  
Kara cut into Lena’s thoughts. “So, what do you think is best then? You want to pretend to be the future Mrs. Kara Danvers?”  
  
“Excuse me, who says you’re not going to be the future Mrs. Lena Luthor?” Lena’s smile could be heard through the phone.  
  
Kara pretended to think. “Hmm, that doesn’t sound so bad. Mrs. Kara Luthor.” Kara paused. “Maybe Kara Danvers-Luthor. That’s it! We would definitely hyphenate.”  
  
Lena gasped in mock surprise with a hand pressed to her chest. “Well, I never. You refuse to take my name outright?”  
  
Kara clicked her tongue. “I could be convinced to take your name, with some reservations.”  
  
Lena spun in her chair and faced the National City skyline. She could see the Catco building from here and could imagine Kara spinning around to look out the window of the newsroom floor. There were people talking in the background as the news day moved on around their private conversation. “If I was trying to make my name the only name you took, what would be those reservations?”  
  
Kara covered the phone, and Lena could hear Kara speaking to someone. The phone was uncovered and the newsroom noise came back in. “I’ll think about it and get back to you.” Kara’s smile was so loud Lena could imagine it. “Snapper is summoning us all.” Kara gasped. “What do I do if he asks why I didn’t tell him?”  
  
Lena’s laugh bounced off the walls of her empty office. “Tell him it’s none of his damn business.”  
  
“Oh, he’s glaring at me. I gotta go! Bye!” The phone went dead before Lena could respond. She smiled at it before she sat it down. She tapped her screen once and her wallpaper lit up. It was a picture of her and Kara. Kara had the camera at arm’s length, while Lena planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek. A smile split Kara’s face wide. Lena supposed she and Kara should talk a bit more later, before this got further than the social page of the papers. L Corp should make a press release.

Kara’s smile resembled the photo on Lena’s phone. She was _engaged._ Well, sort of. Not at all. But it looked like it to the outside world. She should warn her sister before news breaks.  
  
“Ponytail!” Echoed across the newsroom. Everyone got quiet and Kara slipped her phone into her pants. Snapper sounded angrier than usual. “Get in here _now!”_  
  
Snapper usually existed in the corner of the news floor. He had a very messy desk where he threw together the news on a big white desk. Everyone knew not to touch that area because it was for Snapper and Snapper alone. He had an office he never used. There was a phone in there, a computer, and it had blinds that were always drawn and a door that could be closed. He had these things, but he never chose to use them. Now, however, he was standing in the doorway, staring at Kara and waiting for her response. “Coming!”  
  
Kara hurried across the still quiet floor, making her way around her coworkers, behind chairs, and over perilously tilted stacks of paper. Kara squeezed by Snapper into his office, and he shut the door behind them. She braced herself for the slam, knowing the sound would hurt her superhearing. Snapper shut it carefully. “Sit,” he said tersely, making his way around the desk to sit in his own highbacked chair. Kara took the stiff plastic chair and waited patiently. She tried not to fidget while Snapper stared her down. “Nice ring, ponytail.”  
  
Kara looked down at the ring gleaming in the light coming in through Snapper’s windows. She smiled at it. “Thank you, boss.”  
  
“So, I’m thinking, CatCo Magazine gets a front page interview of the hottest new couple in National City.”  
  
Kara nodded along. This wasn’t what she expected. “Okay…” Snapper didn’t continue. “Who is it?”  
  
Snapper snapped his fingers in front of Kara three times. “You, ponytail, keep up. You and the little Luthor.” Kara’s jaw dropped. “Now, I know you’re surprised I’m not furious.” Kara closed her mouth quickly, then nodded. “But it would be unreasonable for me to angry about you keeping your relationship to yourself.” He steepled his hands in front of him as he leaned back in his chair. “My boyfriend is still angry that I’m not out at the office.” Kara kept nodding, feeling a bit like a bobblehead. Snapper waved one hand. “Then, of course, I couldn’t expect the scoop on you getting engaged, because of course those things are a surprise. So, instead, we’re going to get your first couple interview. Deal?”  
  
Kara nodded again. So much had happened, but she found her voice. “Of course, yeah. I’m sure Lena wouldn’t mind.”  
  
“Good, we’ll set it up. I just have to figure out who will do the interview, because usually I would have chosen you.” He stood up. “It’s fine, I’ll figure it out. It has to be by end of day tomorrow to make next issue though.” Kara mirrored Snapper, standing up. He reached out a hand. Kara stared at it a beat too long before she realized that Snapper intended to shake Kara’s hand. She put her hand into his warm, rough palm. He gripped her hand roughly, then shook it once, twice, three times. “Congratulations, you landed a good one.”  
  
“Thank you, boss, really.”  
  
Snapper dropped her hand. “Good. Now get out.” Kara spun on her heel approached the door in a daze. Her hand hit the knob and Snapper stopped her. “Ponytail, wait.” Kara turned back. Snapper’s cheeks were slightly pink. He rubbed his hand across his neck and looked anywhere but at Kara, then sighed. “I see why you were always so quick to defend Luthor. You clearly knew her better than I did. Sorry.”  
  
“It’s not a problem.”  
  
“If you ever tell anyone I apologized, you’re fired. Now, get out of my office. Leave the door open.”  
  
Kara wrenched the door open, her anxiety on her face. A few people looked at her with pity, like they thought she had just been fired. _Shoot. Crap. Rao. What do I do now?_ Kara would never admit it, but she hadn’t thought Snapper had a kind side, and now he’d exposed a whole sensitive part of himself to her. He had a boyfriend. He had also given her a few compliments. He might have just said more kind things to her in that conversation than he had in two years working with him.  
  
Kara picked her way through the news floor, back to her office. She shut the door behind her and looked at her phone. It had suddenly started buzzing. She looked at the front screen and let out a harsh, ragged breath. Alex.  
  
The first message from her sister was a photo of Lena putting a ring on Kara’s finger. Kara examined the picture and understood exactly why photographers had thought she and Lena were getting engaged. Kara had put a hand over her heart and looked extremely surprised. Lena could be seen smiling from the side. The second text was another photo, clearly from a gossip magazine. The headline splashed across the image said, “Last Luthor heir snags sexy reporter?” Kara’s cheeks burned. This image was from a different angle. This one was clearly from across the street, but was zoomed in enough that Lena’s dimple could be seen as she and Kara hugged. _How many photographers follow Lena? Are they always like this?_ Kara had been on gossip magazines with Lena before, but nothing like this.  
  
Kara’s phone kept buzzing. Alex sent her several messages, each of them only one word.  
  
_What. The. Hell. Is. This._ The next message was in all capital letters. _WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME. I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING BETWEEN YOU TWO. HOW LONG?_  
  
Kara watched the phone continue lighting up. What did Alex mean ‘she knew there was something between them?’ More texts came through, and she silenced her phone and set it on her table. It didn’t buzz anymore, but it kept lighting up.  
  
Kara stared at the phone for another few moments. Alex wasn’t the only one texting her. Nia demanded to know where she was. Brainy sent his congratulations and asked if secret relationships were standard for this time period. More messages came through, and Kara picked up her phone. She called Lena, and anxiously waited for the voice she needed to hear.  
  
Lena’s smooth, sultry voice came over the line. “Long time no talk, what did Snapper have to say?”  
  
“Can we do lunch?” Kara asked with no preamble. She needed to get out of the office now.  
  
“Yeah, I can do lunch at one. Are you okay?”  
  
“No, I mean right now.”  
  
“Right now?” Lena chuckled. “Kara, it’s 10:30 in the morning.”  
  
“I know. Can we?”  
  
“Yeah, of course. I don’t have any meetings. Do you want to meet somewhere?”  
  
“No, I’m gonna fly. I’ll be there soon.” Kara was ready to hang up, but Lena cut in.  
  
“Kara, are you okay?”  
  
“I don’t know, I’ll be there soon.”

Kara flew to the alley near LCorp. She had wanted to fly right to Lena’s balcony, but she couldn’t take the chance of Jess seeing her there and not knowing how she had appeared. Kara carefully shook out the flowers she had gotten on the way, two half dozens of random wildflowers she thought were pretty. She blew through security, sending a quick, “Hello” and a wave to Frank behind the desk. She tapped her foot and wondered if she should have just flown up the elevator shaft, but that seemed a bit excessive. The elevator doors opened, and Kara walked as slowly as she could down the hall.  
  
“Ms. Danvers! Congratulations!” Jess called when she saw Kara approaching her.  
  
“Jess, I’ve told you, just call me Kara.”  
  
“Of course, Ms. Danvers.”  
  
Kara eyed Jess, arms folded across her chest, careful not to crush the flowers. Jess folded her arms as well, staring Kara down with a smirk on her face. “You’re not gonna stop, are you?”  
  
“I have no intention to. Ms. Luthor is in her office, go on in.”  
  
Kara tried to glare at Jess, but Jess just laughed. Kara handed Jess one of the bouquets. “These are for you.”  
  
“Thank goodness. The ones on my desk are looking old.” Kara finally cracked, laughing with Jess. She had brought the assistant a half dozen wildflowers last week, and they still looked lively. Kara offered Jess a kind of mixture between a salute and a wave, then headed for Lena’s door. Jess called out, “Ms. Luthor is a lucky woman, indeed!”  
  
Kara blushed as she made her way into the office. Lena hurried around her desk and threw her arms around Kara. “Are you okay? You sounded stressed on the phone.”  
  
“Oh, I’m stressed,” Kara hugged Lena back tightly. “These are for you, by the way.” Lena took the flowers and set them on the desk. “Now, I don’t know what we’re gonna do here.”  
  
“I know,” Lena agreed. She caught Kara by the elbow and gestured her to the couch. “I’ve drafted two press releases.” Lena handed Kara a tablet off her coffee table, and they sat side by side, touching from thighs down.  
  
Kara furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the first press release. It clearly indicated that a mistake had been made, and Kara and Lena were not a couple, much less engaged. “Okay,” Kara said, nodding, “And the second one?”  
  
Lena swiped. “The second one thanks everyone for their congratulations and says we were going to have a celebratory party if you accepted, which of course I didn’t know if you were.” Lena looks at Kara, gauging her reaction. “I know I said we should ride this out, but I thought about how crazy that would be, and what’s the end game? So we can get out of this if we need to.” Lena looked at Kara, really looked at her. “That’s why you’re here, right? It’s a bad idea and we need out?”  
  
Kara wasn’t sure why, but Lena looked almost crushed by the idea. She put a hand on Lena’s knee. “No, that’s not why I’m here.” As Kara said it, she realized that was the truth. She wasn’t here to call it off. She needed some guidance, of course, but she wasn’t here to call it off. “I’m not here to call it off, I’m here to make sure we do this right. You can’t tell anyone, but Snapper came out to me.” Lena leaned back, surprised. “He wants to interview us. He’s not comfortable out at work, but like, he told me.”  
  
Lena leaned back and put her elbow on the couch. She ran a hand through her hair. “So, what if we throw a party, and we make it all about the National City LGBT community? It will be our coming-out party, and we’ll invite everyone else to ‘come out’ and celebrate with us!” Lena took the tablet and started searching through the internet. “It can be a donation only event, and all proceeds will go to charities in the City.”  
  
Kara watched Lena. Affection bloomed in her chest. Nothing could deter Lena. “That sounds amazing, but,” guilt snuck up on Kara.”I’m not gay. You’re not gay. Isn’t that kind of disrespectful?”  
  
Lena laughed. She looked at Kara’s face. “Oh, you’re serious?” Kara’s expression didn’t change. “Kara, I’m gay. Well, I’m bi.” She searched Kara’s face, looking for a joke. “You had no idea? Sam, Veronica Sinclair? They’re my exes.”  
  
“Wow. No, I had no idea.”  
  
Lena took Kara’s hand. “Kara, sweetie, why do you think the gossip columns were so quick to call us engaged?”  
  
Kara thought about it, then shrugged. “Thought they were doing lazy reporting.”  
  
Lena put both hands over her mouth, trying not to laugh outrightly at Kara again. “You are so sweet, and I love you for it. Do you still want to go through with this?”  
  
“Absolutely.” Kara took Lena’s hand again. “Let’s do it.” A beat passed, then, “And I still haven’t decided what it would take for me to take your name, so as of right now, I’m not.” Kara pointed at Lena. “And you had better not tell people that I am.”  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
  
“Good!” Kara pulled out her phone and showed it to Lena. “Now, what do we tell our friends?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on longer chapters. Just give me a moment to get into the swing of this story I never meant to write haha

Lena looked at Kara’s phone, then burst out laughing. “She knew it? Alex said she knew it?” Lena laughed again. She snorted, then laughed harder.

“Lena, I am so happy this amuses you, but could you be serious?” Lena wiped away a tear and finally sat up. “Why would Alex say that?”

“I have no idea. We don’t act like we’re together.”

“I know!” Kara looked affronted. “How dare she!” Kara growled. “Well, that solves that. We’re not telling anyone it’s pretend.”

“Not even your sister?” Lena laughed. “Does that seem like a good idea?”

Kara smirked. “Alex thinks I’m a terrible liar. We’ll see who’s a bad liar now! I’m going to act the pants off this.” Kara threw her hands in the air and spread out her fingers in jazz hands. “She said I would have never made it on Broadway because I’m a terrible actor.” Kara did a jazz square in the office. She leapt into the air and hung there just a moment too long, before landing in her “Supergirl power stance.”

“Kara,” Lena warned, “don’t crack the linoleum again. I’m running out of excuses for what happens in my office.”

Kara bounced up. “I’ve got it, sheesh!” Kara threw jazz hands one more time. “So, let’s finish this off. What else do we need in this press release?”

FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE: 1/16/2020

LCORP CEO LENA LUTHOR  
AND CATCO REPORTER KARA DANVERS  
ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED  
From the offices of Lena Luthor, CEO, and Kara Danvers, Journalist

National City, USA: LCorp International is pleased to announce the engagement of Ms. Lena Luthor to Pulitzer Prize-Winning Journalist Ms. Kara Danvers.

Ms. Luthor and Ms. Danvers were engaged earlier this week after a two-year long relationship. The couple has enjoyed their privacy up until now, and is finally ready to go public. A charity Gala to celebrate their upcoming nuptials will be held at a location and on a date to be determined. All press may be directed to the LCorp media section. 

In lieu of gifts, cards, and flowers Ms. Danvers and Ms. Luthor request that donations be made to the NC Children’s Hospital and the NC LGBTQ Youth charities.  
Ms. Luthor can be contacted at LCorp.

Ms. Danvers can be contacted at Catco WWM.

“It’s done.” Lena hit the enter key with a flourish. “Within fifteen minutes that will be everywhere.”

“Are you ready for the hard part?” Kara held up her phone. “We’re gonna call Alex.”

“I feel like this is supposed to be a private moment for you and your sister.” Lena shoved at Kara, trying to usher her friend from the office. Kara held still so Lena couldn’t move her at all. 

“Sweetheart,” Kara ground out through her jaw, “you had best believe that we are going to do this together.” 

“Yes, dear.” Lena looked at the clock. It was just after noon. “It’s five o’clock somewhere.” Lena walked to her decanters and poured herself three fingers of whiskey. She dropped heavily on the couch and took a heavy swig. “Let’s do this.” 

Kara took a deep breath and pulled Alex’s contact up. “Wanna FaceTime her so she can see our faces?”

“I do not!” Lena yelled. It was too late. Kara had already hit call and the phone was ringing.

Alex answered and attacked her sister without preamble. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, how dare you!?”

“Hi Alex!” Lena said. She leaned in next to Kara, putting her chin on the Kryptonian’s shoulder. 

“Lena Fucking Luthor, how dare you!” Alex was alone in what looked like the DEO locker room. Lena threw her arm around Kara’s waist and ducked behind her back, laughing. Kara felt Lena’s laugh vibrating her back. “Why did I have to hear about your relationship through the news?”

“We were going to tell everyone today!” 

“That you’re engaged!” Alex pulled her phone closer to her face as she shouted at them. “Why wouldn’t you tell me you were together?”

“Alex, you had your coming out moment!” Kara’s smile slid down into a frown. “When you came out, I didn’t want to distract from your moment.” Lena stopped laughing and sat up, peeking past Kara’s shoulder. “I’ve always stolen your moments. I didn’t want to this time.”

Lena nodded. “Once Mon-EL left, we figured out there had been something between us, and we wanted to explore it, no pressure. We were going to tell you then.” 

“Then you and Maggie didn’t work, and you needed me more than I needed to distract you with my life.”

“But now,” Lena added again, smiling at Kara, “You’re happy, and we’re happy, and we wanted to share that with you.” Lena tilted her head towards Kara’s, and Kara leaned towards Lena. “We wanted to share that with everyone.” 

“Ugh!” Alex yelled. Kara and Lena looked at the phone as Alex’s face disappeared. They could only see the tile roof of Alex’s office. Alex suddenly paced back and forth, in and out of the image. “I’m so angry you didn’t tell me!” She stomped by the phone. “I want to be happy for you two.” She passed the phone one more time. “I can’t believe you both kept this from me! How dare you?” She leaned over the phone and yelled down at it, her hands on her knees. “I KNEW. I COULD TELL THERE WAS SOMETHING THERE. BUT TWO YEARS?”

Kara flinched under Alex’s shouting. Lena slid her hand into Kara’s and laced their fingers together. Kara offered Lena a small smile, and Alex yelled at them again. “I SEE THAT LOOK. I’VE SEEN THE LOOKS FOR YEARS.”

“Alex, would you like to come to our coming out party?” Lena moved her thumb back and forth over the back of Kara’s hand. 

“Fine.” Alex picked her phone up, and looked at them again. “Fine. Fine, I’ll come.” Someone knocked on Alex’s door, and she looked up. “Okay, I have to go. But Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to be there when you tell mom that you’ve been keeping the truth from her for years.” Alex stuck out her tongue and started to lower her phone. She picked it back up and smiled. “By the way guys, I am happy for you. If you’re happy Kar, I’m happy.” Alex hung up.

Lena released Kara’s hand as soon as the phone went blank. “That wasn’t too bad,” Lena hedged. Kara stared at the phone. “Kara?” Kara didn’t move. She dropped her hand, but her eyes didn’t follow. She was glaring at the wall. “Kara, are you okay?”

“I’m gonna have to lie to Eliza!” Kara crushed her phone in her hand. It smashed to pieces. “I’m going to have to lie to my mother. I don’t think I’ve ever done that!” The pieces of Kara’s phone fell from her hand. Lena sighed. She left the stunned Kryptonian on the couch, walked over to her desk and kicked open the side door. She put her index finger on a hidden scanner and waited for her secret safe to open. Lena pushed aside a few papers, several thumb drives, and grabbed an iphone from a stack of iphones. Kara broke her phone so much that Lena had taken to keeping stashes everywhere. She set the phone on her desk and closed the safe. She wasn’t going to put a new piece of technology in Kara’s hand until Kara was under control. 

“Kara, look at me.” Kara didn’t respond. Lena pushed her hair back from her eyes. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, look at me.” Kara’s eyes snapped to Lena’s. Lena watched her friend’s bright blue eyes. “Everything will be okay. We’ll tell Eliza together, just like we told Alex.” Kara nodded, wringing her hands. “If there’s a time where this is too much, we’ll come up with different lies and get out of this, okay?” Kara still looked dazed, so Lena went and squatted in front of Kara. She slid her hands between Kara’s, stopping her from making a fist. “Are you still okay with this?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah, but you’ll do most of the talking with Eliza. Hope you’re ready for that.”

Lena laughed and stood up. “Please. I’m not afraid of your mom.” Lena paused. “What we need to think about is how we’re going to answer questions in our interview with CatCo.”

“I have an idea. Let’s ask James to do the interview!”

“Kara, James doesn’t write. He photographs.”

“No, he’s been working on writing too.”

Lena bit her lip. “James also asked me out last year.” 

Kara cleared her throat. “He what?” 

A soft knock echoed on Lena’s door. “Ms. Luthor?”

“Come in Jess!” Lena smiled at Kara, then looked to her assistant. 

“Your one pm is here. Can I show him in?”

“Give me five minutes.” Jess smiled at the small distance between Kara and Lena before she left the office again.

“James asked you out? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Later, Kara. I have a meeting I’m not prepared for, thanks to my fiancée’s unexpectedly long visit.” 

Kara looked appropriately ashamed. “Okay, okay. I’ll go.” Kara put her jacket on. “We’re going to talk about that, though. Tonight.” Lena waved Kara away. “Excuse me, fiancée?” Kara pointed at her cheek. Lena laughed, then walked back to Kara. 

“Don’t push your luck,” Lena grumbled. She kissed Kara’s cheek, then shoved the inactivated phone into her hands. “Quit breaking things.”

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena’s forehead. “Bye fiancée!” She skipped out of the office. Lena sat down, giving herself a moment to remember what her meeting was about. She took a deep breath, pressed her intercom, and told Jess to send the next person in. 

Lena turned off her cell phone, not wanting to be available as the press release hit the news. 

“Damn it!” Sam shouted as her call went to voicemail again. “You have got to be kidding me!” Sam waited for the beep, then shouted a voicemail. “Lena Kieran Luthor, you are in trouble.” Sam hung up, then called Alex. Alex didn’t answer either. “I’m going to kill all of them.” She tried to call Kara as well, but Kara’s phone didn’t even ring. 

Sam slapped her desk again and again. “Where are my friends? Where the hell are they?” Sam’s screen was full of emails. People wanted her comment as CFO. How could Lena blindside her like this? Why would she keep this from her? Sam ran a hand over her eyebrows, grumbling. “Why didn’t she tell me?” Was Lena afraid of how Sam would react? They had dated fifteen years ago. She was over it, and Lena knew that, right? Ruby’s dad had been so good for Sam until he disappeared. That was worse for Sam than breaking up with Lena ever was. Another email hit Sam’s inbox, and she growled. She was going to kill all of them. Sam wished Jack was still around. He would have come with her to storm over to LCorp and demanded an explanation. He had been a good influence on Lena. Sam groaned. Jack would have loved Kara so much. 

Sam dialed Alex again. She would call as many times as it took.


End file.
